The Smirk
by loonylove12
Summary: Can Ginny resist the sexy smirk? HGD


She was not going to freak out. Not at all, she could handle this. Girls dealt with this sourd of thing all the time, right? It was only normal for a girl to eventually have to face her ex-boyfriend with her new boyfriend, it's avoidable. The only difference in her situation being that her ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend were mortal enemies, and she was still a tad bit stuck on her ex.

Ginny sighed at her reflection in the mirror. What had she gotten herself into? She ruffled her hair in frustration, and was a about to let loose a long string of curse words when Harry walked into the room. She watched him in the mirror as he nervously straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his seemingly untamable hair. He was so adorable, so what was her problem?

Harry froze when he realized she was in the room. Ginny watched as his jaw dropped, as his eyes scanned up and down her body. She realized she should probably be feeling a little more flattered and a little less violated. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind and smiled sweetly at him in the mirror as she put in her earings.

He approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She tilted it to the side, giving him easier access. Just because her feelings towards Harry were questionable didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy his skilled tongue.

"Harry if you keep this up we're not going to make it to the ball," she said.

"I can't help it Gin, you look unbelievable in that dress," he said pulling his mouth away from her neck.

"But I'd rather see you out of it," he whispered seductively, meeting her eye in the mirror.

Ginny would have loved nothing more than to give into him. God knows she had no desire to go to this stupid ball, but they were expected to be there. She gave Harry a warning look before unlatching his arms from around her body and pulling him out of the bedroom. Harry gave a little whine before reluctantly following Ginny out.

"Later Harry," she said wiggling her eyebrows, "After the ball."

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes, "It will give me something to look forward to."

Ginny smiled at him, grabbing her purse off of the kitchen counter. She took his outstretched arm and they apparated to the Ministry together. The ballroom looked amazing, there were silvers and golds everywhere, but what caught Ginny's eye was the open bar. Maybe this night wouldn't be too bad.

The moment they entered the ballroom, both Harry and Ginny were ambushed by friends and acquaintances. They were quite the popular couple, and both of them hated the attention. Ginny put on her happy face and made small talk with several people she was sure she would never speak to again. She was at the moment engaged in conversation with some ministry official about the current head of The Department of Sports and Recreation.

"So are you saying you don't feel he is qualified?" the official asked her.

Ginny laughed outload, "He's qualified," she said, "I could just think a few who would be better suited for the job."

"Pay no attention to Miss Weasley, here," a familiar voice said from behind, "She's just jealous that she didn't get the job."

The official was too shocked to speak, and so he quickly excused himself. Ginny, angered by the intrusion, quickly turned to face the one face she was dreading seeing tonight. His grey eyes were glistening with mischief and amusement, and she noticed with disdain that his appearance was impeccable as always.

"Oh you are just so smug," she said angrily, while her fists balled up by her side.

He laughed at her with that cool, resonating sound that she used to call sexy. She glared at him, determined not to let him get under her skin. He responded with his trademark smirk, and she suddenly had the urge to slap it off his face. She managed to restrain herself, however, deciding that drowning her sorrows with alcohol would be a better option.

"I am not in the mood to put up with you tonight, so if you would excuse me," she said pushing past him and making a quick getaway to the bar.

Once she reached the bar she congradulated herself on a job well done for escaping Draco Malfoy without causing a scene. Her victory was declared premature because in no time he was leaning up against the bar directly beside her.

"Oh for the love of God," she said the moment she realized who was next to her.

He smiled a charming smile, pretending she hadn't spoken.

"Where's your wonderful new boyfriend?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her face beginning to contort in annoyance.

"Whatever do you mean?" he responded, "I'm simply trying to make polite conversation."

"No you're not," she said heatedly, "Just stop Draco, just stop now."

"Stop what?" he asked in fake innocence.

"Stop trying to provoke me," she said her voice rising with every word, "Harry and I are happy, so leave it alone."

With that she walked away, and this time he didn't follow. Instead he ordered a drink, watching her disappear into the crowd.

Ginny was feeling increasingly anxious. Being around him again was too much to handle, she wasn't mature enough for this. She wanted to scream in frustration. Why did he have to look so damn good all the time? If they were still together the moment he gave her his sexy smirk she would have left the ball with him immediately to have a good shag. She couldn't be thinking about this, she just couldn't.

She searched the crowds of people for Harry, finally finding him engrossed in a conversation with some people she didn't know. She approached him slowly, not wanting to interrupt but feeling the need to be with him. She didn't want to have another encounter with Draco, and surely he wouldn't approach her if she was with Harry.

Harry smiled when he saw her approaching, and wasted no time in introducing her to the people he was speaking with. Ginny had a hard time concentrating on the conversation because across the room she saw Draco walking in their direction. Harry quickly noticed her paled complexion, and excused them from the group.

"What's wrong Gin?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just not feeling very well," she lied.

He gave her an apologetic look before sweetly pulling her in for a hug. Over his shoulder she saw Draco giving them a lethal look, and her eyes flashed dangerously at him. Throughout her mind she just kept chanting, 'please don't come over, please don't come over.'

"Well aren't you too just sickeningly cute," he said from behind Harry.

Ginny felt Harry's muscles tighten almost immediately. He pulled out of the hug, but left his arm around her possessively.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked attempting to remain calm.

"My, my aren't we testy tonight Potter?" he responded.

"Draco, don't do this," Ginny said pleadingly.

Draco looked at her, and for a moment she saw something different flicker in his eyes but in an instant it was gone.

"Ginny I mean no harm," he said sweetly, "I simply want to make sure that Potter here is treating my girl the way she deserves to be treated."

"She's not your girl anymore, Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"True, true," Draco said contemplatively, "But being the love of her life and all, I feel that I still need to look out for her."

Ginny's mouth was open in surprise, she never dreamed he would say something like that. Harry was practically shaking with anger, and Ginny held onto his arm for dear life.

"Malfoy I suggest you shut your mouth now and walk away," Harry said threateningly, "You need to get over yourself while you're at it, you were certainly not and will never be the love of Ginny's life."

Draco smiled cockily, noticing Ginny's expression. Wanting to see what he was smiling at, Harry looked down at his girlfriend. She was looking at the ground, her face paled and her eyes big. Harry tried to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't lift her head.

"Ginny, you can't be serious?" he said outraged.

"Harry...I-"

"No Ginny, don't," he said holding up his hands and stalking away.

Ginny immediately turned to face Draco, and this time she didn't even try to keep herself from blowing up.

"I hate you!" she yelled, pushing him backwards.

Realizing that people were starting to stare, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the ballroom. Draco continued smirking as he was dragged out by the vivacious redhead.

"How could you do that?" she screamed the moment they were outside.

"What? I didn't do anything, you did that all by yourself."

"You must be kidding me? You provoked the whole thing!"

"I only brought some necessary things to his attention. He needed to know that he would never compare to me."

"Arghh, you drive me crazy!"

"I know, love."

"No, don't...don't do that," she said jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Do what?"

"That! What you always do!"

"Love you? Well it's kind of hard to stop, believe me I've tried."

"I've moved on, Draco," she said, although not very convincing.

"I highly doubt that even Potter would stay with someone when he knows she is in love with someone else."

"Oh, why did you have to go and ruin everything?" she said hitting him in the chest again.

He grabbed onto her wrists, stopping her assault and looking her directly in the eye.

"Because I love you, Ginny, and you love me too. I'm not about to let you go."

"You already let me go!"

"I didn't really have a choice, did I? You left me, and I thought I would be fine without you. But I was wrong, so now I'm going to fight like Hell to get you back."

The intensity in his eyes made her want to look away, but he was holding her so tightly it was impossible.

"I left you for a reason, Draco."

"I know, but we can work it out Gin. Don't go be with Potter when you're still in love with me. Don't do that to yourself, don't do that to us."

"I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy begged for anything," she said teasingly.

He gave her that sexy smirk again, and it was all over. She crushed her lips against his, and allowed herself to become lost in him. After a while he pulled away, brushing her hair out of her face. It was almost romantic, atleast in Draco Malfoy terms, but of course he had to open his big mouth.

"Will I be getting a make-up shag tonight?" he asked arching his brow.

She rolled her eyes, and had his trademark smirk planted on her face.

"Okay that's it, we will be shagging in my bed in approximately 2.5 nanoseconds," he said rather confidently.

"Excuse me?" she responded.

"You just used my smirk, and I must say it looks better on you than on me."

"Is that so? Well it must look really good on me then."

"Oh it does," he said before kissing her again and apparating them to his flat, directly to the bedroom.

"You know I should still be yelling at you, not tearing off your clothes," Ginny said.

"But you just can't resist me," Draco responded in true Malfoy fashion.

"You're right, I can't," she said, "I'll be damned if that stupid smirk doesn't get me everytime."


End file.
